Hopeful
by BlueIce RedFire
Summary: She wants to remain hopeful. Just for him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama**

* * *

After Total Drama All-Stars ended, Zoey was relieved. Winning the million dollars, bringing Mike back from Mal and learning that she wouldn't partake in another season all contributed to her happiness. Afterwards, she gave all her friends some money for their own purposes; for example, she gave Heather and Alejandro money to plan out their wedding (which she was _kindly_ invited to).

Although, there was something that Zoey didn't understand; how it was so easy for Mike to rid his personalities. She wanted to know if maybe he subsided them, rather then erasing them. He explained all the details to her, from the beginning of Mal's reign to the button pressing and Zoey still thought it was off.

She wondered if the personalities were just _allowing_ Mike to take control. Or even _acting_ as Mike. This began to worry Zoey. One day, not so long after the ending of Total Drama, she invited Mike over, but intently also invited Dawn. Mike showed up right after Zoey had escorted Dawn to her hamster.

"Hey Mike," Zoey smiled falsely. _He mustn't find out_, she told herself. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her cheek softly, intending a reaction, but only received a sigh.

"Hey Zoey," he replied. She smiled weakly before Dawn came down the stairs, surprising Mike entirely. Zoey caught the surprised and shocked expression of Mike and sighed again.

"Sit down, Mike," she ordered softly. Mike obliged and sat down beside Zoey whilst Dawn got comfy on the floor. She was staring at Mike, examining his aura, as Zoey tried distracting him.

"So, the wedding, huh?" She began. Mike hummed in response, still focused on Dawn's aura reading. Zoey didn't want to spook Mike out, and caressed his cheek softly to claim his attention. His eyes went wide and opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh, yeah, I'm happy for Alejandro and Heather! I hope they last, however," he sighed. Zoey noticed that Mike's tone was somewhat guilty or suppressed. _As if he is hiding something_. Zoey bit her lower lip as Dawn opened her eyes, smiling intently at both of them.

"Well, it appears Zoey's hypothesis was correct," she clearly stated before somewhat disappearing as Mike and Zoey locked in eye contact. Mike raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What did she mean?" He asked, with a slight tone of demand. She sighed in defeat, seeing as she didn't like keeping secrets from her boyfriend. She grabbed Mike's hands in her own, and looked him straight in the eye.

"What's your opinion on your personalities? Do you like them or not?" She asked. Mike nodded subtlety, his eyes still squinted with curiosity. Zoey sighed and bit the inside of her cheek to prevent her from spazzing out.

"Well, I asked Dawn if she could check if your personalities are still with you. My hypothesis was that when you pressed the so-called button, you only suppressed them." Zoey explained. She pulled a hand away from Mike's and ran it though her red hair.

"You know how Mal had made it seem like your wallet identity was actually his own? Well, I was thinking, what if you were tricked by them into believing that you had erased them? Also, no offence, your skills aren't even half as good as Svetlana's," Zoey confessed. Mike was still staring at Zoey, now with an unreadable expression. _God, I hope he's ok with it._

"Well," Mike spoke up, from an everlasting silence. Zoey tensed at the thought of Mike's disapproval. "I think it's awesome." He stated blandly. Zoey smiled, not wanting to argue and hugged him tightly. He made a faint squealing sound as she squeezed him. She pulled away, tears rimming her eyes as she looked at Mike with such admiration.

"I love you, you know that right?" Zoey smiled. Mike was relieved that Zoey wasn't gonna hate on him for the fact that he is still holding his personalities. He kissed her forehead lightly, but was intercepted by Zoey who darted her lips towards his own, embracing each other in a heated kiss.

"I love you too," Mike whispered in her ear as they broke their kiss.

* * *

Vito, Manitoba, Svetlana, Chester and Mal who were all in their individual quarters were watching the scene unfold from their television. Chester and Mal irked away in disgust although Vito cheered loudly.

"Get some!" He shouted, enjoying the tension. Svetlana nodded her head, her eyes sparkling in the illumination that was Zoey. Manitoba scowled over at Chester, who demanded to have a peephole in his walls to see the others.

"Next time you shouldn't tell fibs, Chester. Mike was shattered," he scolded. Chester shrugged and sighed. Another holler from Vito, making Chester flinch.

"All I wanted was to return here! Anyways, as long as we are here-" Chester swallowed a lump that was beginning to form in his throat. "Then _he_ won't be here."

Manitoba nodded and Mal also heard the conversation, raising an eyebrow at the thought. He chuckled darkly to himself.

"I wonder who _he_ is?" He muttered darkly to himself.

* * *

**Hope this wasn't as horrible as I thought it would've been. It's hard to sometimes imitate a character..**

**If you want a sequel, just shout out in the comments.**

**RedYellowGreenBlue**


End file.
